User talk:Joekeybladeaura
The Name's Eternal Nothingness XIII Bakugan what's the bird flu? hey joe Blog categories cheshire cat personality KH Flash Video! Are you ignoring me? Paint me? my wiki Aqua mode hi joe Ignoring people JOE lucifer mode odd... I just love... ur... I think it's funny how you're not responding to anything written on your page anymore.}} Bonjour I'm sorry I'm just way too good at hurting people... But I think i'm doing more damage by refusing than what I might do with you. I'm sick of hurting myself and you... so here's what I really think: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6rQtKAcMxg&feature=related The weirdest KH pairing kinda suits us... I guess. And I'm sorry. *kisses Joe's cheek and sits in a corner*--I<3'slarxel 23:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) *sighs sadly* Fine... I see how it is... *enters an anger frenzy* YOU COULD"VE JUST TOLD ME IF YOU DIDN"T REALLY LIKE ME JOE! YOU REALLY COULDN"T CARE LESS IF I WENT AND GOT KILLED NOW WOULD YOU? I BET YOU"D LIKE THAT! *glares at Joe, then faints* I really lost it sorry. If you ever get on... we need to talk. --I<3'slarxel 19:45, September 1, 2009 (UTC) *sighs* (random quote time)well joe if you don't stop this no one will i guess(i'm such a nerd but i love using that quote--Firaga44 19:52, September 1, 2009 (UTC) User boxes Saw you're on Joe... "Andie-screams-at-trees" Joe, You are back I'm fine Hello A guide to work the IRC Are we still on good terms? You still on? I'm in the IRC Title (got too lazy for talk bubbles and wanted to see what everyone thought of the new sig) you coming?--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 13:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you still on?--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 14:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) are you getting on the IRC or not? OK what channel are you entering? Because if it's anything other than #wikia-kingdomhearts thats the wrong channel.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 17:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Joe what are you talking about? I don't like GB that way. I don't even know why he asked me, I just didn't wanna be rude in turning him down. *sighs* why must this place always be like my school?--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 16:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Check the Blog comments!'—Ghostboy ' 16:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) GB, maybe you guys shouldn't play Truth or Dare if it's gonna make people mad, I told you it was asking for a knuckle sandwich from Joe. Expect at the moment it looks like he'll give us BOTH one...--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 16:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I am sorry. I will follow those rules! '—Ghostboy ' 16:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) And you're not mad at me are you?--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 18:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) NVM It was a mistake. I accidentally talked to the wrong person.... '—Ghostboy ' 00:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ENX Game Hi Joe Title. Did you see the new comic in my blogs?--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 16:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I think you saw the others... what's up?--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 17:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi Joe ummm Awesome! What day are you on? I'm not gonna brag about where i am cuz... well never mind. How's life, since it's kinda long time no chat. You coming on the IRC? i know how to make seperate chats if you wanna talk in private.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 20:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm taking your lack of talking to me as a no. Wassup?--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 21:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Long Time. No Chat. I'm leaving the wiki, THANKS TO YOU! Hey Joe To answer your ? to Holly Go here Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 19:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry You shouldn't be the one who's sorry, Joe. I'm the fool, Not you. I don't hate you either, I love you way too much for that. If you hate me, i understand, everyone does. I just wanted to tell you this...--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 18:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Joe I'm sorry! OK about the cussing, I'm very sorry. I'm trying to get out of the habit, but it's really hard. I've been cussing since 1st grade. (LLLLLOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG STORY) And I didn't know you were grounded. I'm sorry.-- 23:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Grounded? Confused on teh IRC What do you need help with? I'm an IRC expert!-- 21:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) About the falling apart thing Any reason you're avoiding andie? Why are you? :( EDIT: I know you're there Joe. Please come out and talk to me.-- 23:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Joe... please?-- 23:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You found the pic It was in one of your random caption blogs.-- 21:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Pig latin lessons Sadly, I'm an awful teacher, but I might be able to teach you. Do you want to join me on the IRC so we don't clutter up the wikia? Please answer me.-- 14:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I finally get what you're trying to tell me